


The Tragic Background Story Of Howard Stark Explained

by StarxRox



Series: Where the Star(c)ks mess up the timeline. [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate History, F/M, Family History, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxRox/pseuds/StarxRox
Summary: This is a part of the "Rebooting time" universe story.The story doesn't need to be read before this, as this work is only some extra info for the family drama...
Series: Where the Star(c)ks mess up the timeline. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780468
Kudos: 3





	The Tragic Background Story Of Howard Stark Explained

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me, why Peter needs to be Howards son in my story.
> 
> Then I thought about the question. 
> 
> Now the new cover story is, that Howard

Helmut Walter Edward Starck was born in the early February of the year 1872, just shourtly after the German Empire was founded.

He grew up in a family of farmers in the southern part of the Empire, which was called Bavaria. He managed to graduate at the primary school, before he was forced to help on the fields with the harvest.

In the near of the town Bayreuth lived the young man, so when it was his turn to get some supplies from the town, he met a girl named Gertrud.

She was a nice, but fierce bavarian girl with long and braided blond hair, hips, nice curves and a sweet melodic voice.

He kept on getting the supplies from the town for the next weeks until they got to know each other better and became a couple only short time later. 

As Helmut always yearned for a live in a city like munich, Gertrud's aunt, who lived in Great Britian once made them an offer for them to move with her into her house in London.

She also had a job offer for Helmut, which would pay him thrice the amount of money than he was making as a farmer now in Bavaria. 

So he left his home with his lover and they moved to London, where they married in the year 1899.

Soon after they marriage Gertrud had wonderful news for her husband, who now was working in one of London's factories. 

She was pregnant. 

Some months later Walter Howard Starck was born. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get confused. The twist with the names order is not by coincidence.
> 
> Actually Howard Stark (the one we know) will be born in this story's timeline in 1920.Just wait for it.
> 
> I also thought that it would be a nice tradition in the Starck household for the children to be given one of their fathers or grandfathers names. That's another why you might think this short explanation has already ended.
> 
> There are still some Starcks and Starks to be taken care of.


End file.
